


Watchers

by philomel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philomel/pseuds/philomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>children, spontaneously, memories</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchers

For all his surety, the first touch is tentative.

Castiel's brow knits in concentration. His long hands lose their grace to the awkwardness of frustration. His tongue peeks from the corner of his mouth.

Dean watches him fumble and try again. It triggers memories of Sammy learning to tie his shoelaces, tenacious.

Dean wonders who God's children really are, that Castiel should have anything to learn from him.

He spontaneously fits his hand over Castiel’s, just like he would with Sammy countless times — the muscle memory of fixing things.

His fingertip presses down with Castiel’s, and the television flickers on.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the DeanCastiel Drabble Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/deancastiel/318905.html).


End file.
